An active matrix driven liquid crystal display panel includes an active matrix substrate having switching elements such as thin-film transistors (hereinafter, also referred to as “TFTs”) for each sub-pixel, which are the smallest units of an image, an opposite substrate facing the active matrix substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between these two substrates, for example. In many active matrix substrates, an auxiliary capacitance is provided in each sub-pixel to stably maintain the liquid crystal layer, or namely, the charge supplied to the liquid crystal capacitances of the respective sub-pixels. In liquid crystal display panels, there is always a demand for a greater proportion of area in each sub-pixel to be able to let light from the backlight pass through, or in other words, for a higher aperture ratio. Furthermore, in liquid crystal display panels, a single pixel is constituted of a sub-pixel for red gradient display, a sub-pixel for green gradient display, and a sub-pixel for blue gradient display, for example.
A liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the same is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, in which auxiliary capacitances are formed by transparent electrodes formed on an interlayer insulating film, a coated transparent insulating film covering the transparent electrodes, and pixel electrodes on the coated transparent insulating film. This is done to improve the aperture ratio and increase the auxiliary capacitance.